pokemonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Pok
|releasedatum_eu = 3. September 2007 |Regie = Kunihiko Yuyama |filmname_ja = 裂空の訪問者 デオキシス |filmname_ja_romaji = Rekkū no Hōmonsha Deoxys |filmname_en = Destiny Deoxys |filmname_de = Destiny Deoxys |filmname_it = Fratello dallo Spazio }} Pokémon 7 – Destiny Deoxys ist der siebte Pokémon-Film. Er kam am 17. Juli 2004 in die japanischen Kinos. In Deutschland wurde er nur auf DVD veröffentlicht, welche am 3. September 2007 erschien. Handlung Der Vollmond scheint hell, als Tory in einem Feld im Polargebiet mit Seemops, Seejong und Walraisa unterwegs ist. Yoku, Professor Lunds Assistentin, und Professor Lund werfen dabei ein Auge auf den Jungen. Am Himmel sind plötzlich Polarlichter zu sehen. In Folge dieser Polarlichter stürzt ein Meteorit in der Nähe ein. Dieser Vorfall veranlasst Rayquaza aus der Ozonschicht zu kommen. Vor Angst ergreift die Herde Walraisa, Seejong und Seemops die Flucht und Tory befindet sich zwischen den strömenden Pokémon. Dabei wird er fast schwer verletzt, als sein Vater Professor Lund ihn nicht davor rettet. Ein Deoxys erscheint im Krater des Meteoriten mit einem Stein mit einem Kristall eingeschlossen. Rayquaza sieht Deoxys als Eindringling und entfacht einen hitzigen Kampf. Nun fliehen auch die Bewohner der Forschungsstation vor den starken Attacken Deoxys und Rayquaza, welche auch Teile der Forschungseinrichtungen zerstören. Rayquaza fällt in einen Wagen voll Elektronik und sitzt fest. Auf Grund der elektrischen Geräte kann Deoxys Rayquaza kaum erkennen und unterbindet seine Attacke. Rayquaza erkennt die Gunst und lässt einen Hyperstrahl los. Deoxys reagiert auf diesen mit seiner Verteidigungsform. Der Kampf ist neu entfacht und Rayquaza kann diesen klar für sich entscheiden, indem es Deoxys ins Wasser stürzen lässt und einen Hyperstrahl aus nächster Nähe abfeuert. Nach dem gewonnen Kampf fliegt Rayquaza wieder zurück zur Ozonschicht. ;Vier Jahre später : Tory lebt nun in LaRousse City, einer hochtechnologischen Stadt. In einem Glashaus mit Palmen und anderen Pflanzen spielt er am Wasser, während sein Vater Professor Lund noch immer den Kristall untersucht, den Deoxys hinterlassen hat, und probiert ihn wiederherzustellen. Kurz vor dem Durchbruch taucht ein kleines Problem auf. Der Kristall leuchtet aber seltsamerweise. Ash, Maike, Rocko und Max erreichen inzwischen LaRousse City, damit Ash am Turnier im Duellturm, der sozusagen das Wahrzeichen der Stadt ist, teilnehmen kann. Ebenso strandet auch Team Rocket in der Stadt. In einem Park unter einer Magnetschwebebahn spielen ein Plusle und ein Minun mit den modernen Papierkörben und verstreuen ihren Inhalt. In der Folge des Ausleerens sammelt ein Mampfaxo den Müll auf und wirft ihn zurück in den Papierkorb. Nach einiger Zeit erreichen Ash und seine Freunde ein Einkaufzentrum, in dem ein Roboter einen Ausweis verteilt, der als Eintrittskarte vieler Events dient. Wieder in den Straßen von LaRousse City treffen sie sogleich auf das nächste hochtechnische Ereignis, rollende Bürgersteige. Ash merkt das nicht und verliert die Orientierung. Die freundlichen Trainer Sid und Rafe helfen Ash mittels Rafes Lohgock. Sid und Rafe führen Ash, Maike, Max und Rocko zum Duellturm. Am Weg dorthin verliebt sich Sid in Maike, sowie Rocko in Rebecca, einer Metagross-Trainerin. Bei der Anmeldung verläuft sich Ash in eine Bücherei, in welcher sich Rebecca und Tory weiterbilden. Als Ash jedoch Tory nach dem Weg fragt, läuft dieser unerklärlicherweise weg. Weil Ash ihn verfolgt, werden sie missverständlicher Weise in die Arena des Duellturms für ein Zweiermatch geschickt. Rebecca wollte ursprünglich auf diesem Weg in die Arena gelangen und kämpfen. Als Gegner wurden Sid und Rafe auserwählt. Torys Vater und Yoku sehen den Jungen in der Arena des Duellturms per Fernsehübertragung. Tory gesteht Ash, dass er keine Pokémon besitzt und Ash bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als Tory eins seiner Pokémon zu leihen. Der Doppelkampf von Rafe und Sid mit Lohgock und Turtok gegen Tory und Ash mit Pikachu und Qurtel wird eröffnet. Im Laufe des Kampfes wird Tory wieder an das Ereignis vor vier Jahren erinnert. Der Kampf ist wegen Torys Schüchternheit zu Pokémon schnell für die Gegner entschieden. In der Arena begrüßen Professor Lund und Yoku Tory, welcher aber traurig in Richtung des Glashauses, das Labor seines Vaters, geht. Bei einem Kaffee auf einem Balkon des Duellturms unterhält sich Ash mit seinen Freunden, Sid, Rafe, Rafes Zwillingsschwestern Audrey und Kathryn und Rebecca. Dabei erfahren sie, was Tory vor Jahren zugestoßen ist, und wollen ihm helfen, Pokémon wieder zu vertrauen. Tory trifft auf seinem Weg zum Labor auf das Plusle, aber es scheint hastig und aufgeregt. Der Grund dafür ist sein in einem Papierkorb eingeklemmter Freund Minun. Obwohl Tory Angst vor Pokémon hat, hilft er dem hilflosen Minun, ergreift aber bevor sich die Pokémon bedanken die Flucht. Schon wieder räumt das Mampfaxo den hinterlassenen Müll zusammen. Inmitten der Pflanzen des Glashauses ruft Tory nach einem Freund und ein Energiebündel mit anscheinendem Leben erscheint. Dieser Energie erzählt er von den Vorfällen. Wie aus dem nichts fliegt ein Deoxys auf die Stadt zu und kann unbeobachtet auf der Spitze des Duellturms landen. Von dort aus kommend, lassen sich in der ganzen Stadt Polarlichter erspähen. Maike und Max bemerken diese auf dem Weg zum Duellturm. Ash macht in dieser Zeit Tory ausfindig und fragt, mit wem er spreche. Tory rennt erneut weg. Inzwischen geht Team Rocket jammernd am Kai der Stadt entlang und wünschen sich einen Hamburger. Da taucht ein Hamburgerautomat auf. Team Rocket will er aber aufgrund der fehlenden Ausweise nichts geben und sie stoßen auf Abweisung. In einem Park holt Ash Tory ein und beginnt Tory fast zu schlagen, nachdem dieser ihn schubst. Seine Freunde halten Ash jedoch auf. Deoxys treibt derweil in der Stadt sein Unwesen und verscheucht unter anderem Kramurx. Am Ende lässt er erneut Polarlichter die Stadt erleuchten. Bei einer Versöhnungsfeier auf einem Spielplatz haben alle den größten Spaß. Ash und Tory schaukeln, wobei sie sich wieder vertragen. Rebecca beobachtet währenddessen die komischen Polarlichter. Team Rocket versteckt sich in einem Busch nahe des Essenstisches, der voller Sandwiches gedeckt ist. Doch das Mampfaxo kommt ihnen zuvor. Deoxys verängstigt in dieser Zeit Jugong und Jurob. Nach dem Ausstrahlen des Polarlichts verschwindet es. Dadurch ist Rebecca in Alarmbereitschaft. Rayquaza ist im Anflug auf die Stadt. Vollkommen friedlich sitzen inzwischen Ash und Tory am Ufer eines Flusses und sprechen über Pokémon. Ash kann Tory überzeugen Pikachu zu streicheln. Während Tory zögernd die Hand Richtung Pikachu streckt, unterbricht Ashs Krebscorps ihn. Tory zuckt zurück und verliert den Mut. Gemeinsam mit Ash, Maike, Max, Rocko, Sid, Ray und seinen Zwillingsschwestern begibt sich Tory in das Glashaus im Labor seines Vaters. Er stellt seinen neuen Freunden die lebende Energie vor. Nicht weit entfernt wundern sich Professor Lund und Yoku über den außergewöhnlichen Besuch Rayquazas. Vermutlich hängt es mit Deoxys zusammen, überlegen sie. Währenddessen beginnt Deoxys zu randalieren. Officer Rocky meldet die Vorfälle umgehend Professor Lund. Die Rückmeldung lautet: Die Stadt sofort zu evakuieren. Torys Vater bemerkt, dass sein Sohn in Gefahr ist und muss gegen die flüchtende Menschenmasse ankämpfen. Die Schiffe fahren in Vielzahl ab. Bei dem Trubel fällt er ins Wasser und Officer Rocky fischt ihn wieder heraus. Deoxys entführt mittlerweile Pokémon und unter anderem auch Team Rocket. Durch das Chaos stehen alle Maschinen der Hightechstadt still. Deoxys befindet sich vor dem Fenster des Glashauses und beobachtet Ash, Tory und die anderen. Außerhalb des Gebäudes erwischt Deoxys Sid und entführt ihn. Rebecca entdeckt es und Deoxys vermehrt sich. Die Duplikate brechen durch das Glas und attackieren alle. Die Duplikate können jedoch abgewehrt werden. Um Schutz zu suchen, nehmen Ash, Tory und die Übrigen einen unterirdischen Gang. Ash gelingt es, Deoxys lange genug zurückzuhalten und alle können, wenn auch knapp, entkommen. Inzwischen erreicht Rayquaza die Stadt. Doch durch Deoxys Verteidigungsform bleibt die Stadt verschont. Die Duplikate versetzen derweil die Stadt in Angst und Schrecken, da sie immer mehr Pokémon entführen. Ash, Tory, Rafe, seine Zwillingsschwestern, Rebecca, Maike, Max und Rocko finden sich am Ende des unterirdischen Ausgangs in einem Park der Stadt wieder. Professor Lunds Assistentin Yoku erwartet sie bereits sehnsüchtig. Plusle und Minun, sowie Mampfaxo bringen sich vor dem noch immer herrschenden Versuch Rayquazas, Deoxys zu vertreiben in Sicherheit. Officer Rocky und Professor Lund beobachten Rayquaza bei seinen ertragslosen Versuch, durch den unsichtbaren Schutzschild in die Stadt einzubrechen. Wieder und wieder trifft es auf den Widerstand des Schutzmechanismus'. In der Sicherheit eines Gebäudes erfahren alle, dass selbst die Pokébälle außer Betrieb sind. Tory offenbart nun allen das Ereignis am Nordpol vor 4 Jahren. Yuko erläutert auch, dass es zwei Deoxys gibt. Eine Violettes, von Rayquaza besiegt und wieder genest, und ein Grünes, im Labor von Professor Lund noch als Kristall. Max befürchtet, dass Deoxys plötzlich durch die Decke brechen könnte. Das verschlimmert die Reaktion von Rafes Schwestern auf das Rattern im Lüftungsschacht. Für das Geräusch jedoch sind Plusle, Minun und Mampfaxo verantwortlich. Mampfaxo benötigt aufgrund seines kräftigen Körpers Hilfe und Plusle und Minun erkennen Tory, ihren Retter, wieder. Dieser wehrt aber jeden wegen seiner Schüchternheit zu Pokémon ab. Um zu überleben strömen Ash, Tory, Rocko, Plusle und Minun zu Abend aus, um deren Hunger stillen zu können. Rebecca und Rafe entfernen sich, da sie die anderen Leute ausfindig machen wollen. Yuko und Maike bleiben zurück, um auf Max und Rafes Schwestern aufpassen zu können. In einer Gasse finden Ash, Tory, Rocko, Minun und Plusle einen Hamburgerautomaten. Deoxys Doppelgänger entdecken sie jedoch und entführen Minun. In einem Lagerhaus finden sie Unterschlupf. Dort sind Flaschen mit frischem Wasser gelagert. Rebecca und Rafe können den Aufenthaltsort der Menschen der Stadt in einem runden Haus in einem Park ausmachen. Alle zurück im Labor, forschen Yuko und Rebecca am Computer an Deoxys, während Max und Rafes Schwestern schlafen. Ihnen gelingt der Durchbruch. Rebecca ermöglicht es ihnen, die Strahlung der Polarlichter und die Strahlung von Torys Energie, die das grüne Deoxys verkörpert, zu lesen. Das grüne Deoxys ruft: Freund, das Violette antwortet: Wo bist du. Deoxys sucht also nur seinen Freund und muss die Maschinen und Menschen, die ebenso Strahlung abgeben, aus dem Blickfeld bekommen, da es davon nur Störungen sieht. Um das zu beschleunigen, bevor Deoxys einen Kampf mit Rayquaza eingeht, muss Yuko mit Hilfe der Regenerationsmaschine das grüne Deoxys wiederbeleben. Dazu benötigt sie allerdings Strom, welcher in der ganzen Stadt nicht zu finden ist. Am nächsten Tag sind alle außer Yuko auf dem Weg, mit den stillen Windrädern der Stadt Strom zu produzieren. Dabei treffen sie auf Deoxys und seine Doppelgänger. Sowohl Rebeccas Metagross, Rafes Lohgock, als auch Ashs Pikachu versuchen, die Deoxys auf Abstand zu halten. Ray übernimmt die komplette Kontrolle und alle außer ihm können fliehen. Derweil gelingt es Rayquaza, durch die Schutzschicht der Stadt zu brechen. Deoxys' Doppelgänger stürzen sich chancenlos auf es. Im Anflug erkennt Rayquaza im Blickwinkel Ash, Tory, Maike, Max, Rocko, Rebecca mit Plusle, Mampfaxo, Pikachu und Metagross. Im Schnellschritt laufen sie weg und trennen sich "laut Plan". Rafe wurde in dieser Zeit gefangen und befindet sich inmitten des Gebäudes mit den Gefangenen. Zusammen mit Minun und Sid arbeitet er an der elektrischen Eingangstür. Ash, Tory und Plusle stehen auf der anderen Seite und vermitteln, dass der Plan klappt. Team Rocket hocken in einer hinteren Ecke und jammern vor Hunger. In diesem Moment wütet ein Kampf zwischen Rayquaza und Deoxys. Rocko, Maike und Rebecca, sowie Max, welcher in Gedanken bei dem falschabgebogenen Mampfaxo ist, sind zeitgleich bei der Stromerzeugung. Rocko wickelt ein Seil um das Windrad und sie ziehen an. Mittels jenen Stromes kann die elektrische Eingangstür des Gebäudes der Gefangenen geöffnet werden. Plusle und Minun fallen sich in die Arme. Die freien Leute helfen am Seil zu ziehen und produzieren immer mehr Strom. Um auch zu helfen, tritt Team Rocket hinter einem Busch in die Pedale. Ash, Tory, Pikachu, Plusle und Minun befinden sich zur selben Zeit wieder im Labor bei Yuko und dem ruhenden grünen Deoxys. Mit dem nun wieder vorhandenen Strom kann Yuko mit der Regeneration beginnen. Die Laser hören 20% vor der Vollendung auf, da zu wenig Strom vorhanden ist. Damit die Wiederherstellung vollendet werden kann, leihen Pikachu, Minun und Plusle einen Teil ihrer Energie. Der Kristall beginnt zu leuchten und Deoxys erscheint in einem gleißenden Licht. Das grüne Deoxys spielt mit Ash und seinem längeren Freund Tory. In der Stadt findet hingegen der pure Ernst statt. Rayquaza wirft Deoxys mit einer heftigen Attacke, ähnlich einem Geowurf, in den Asphalt. Die Maschinen der Stadt beginnen wieder zu laufen. Deoxys steht wieder auf und stellt sich Rayquaza. Dafür, dass es seinen Freund vor der, vielleicht vernichtenden, Attacke Rayquazas beschützt, wirft sich das grüne Deoxys in die Schusslinie von Rayquaza. Aufgrund der Verteidigungsform können nun violettes und grünes Deoxys nach all der vergangenen Zeit wieder zusammen sein. Gemeinsam kommunizieren sie mittels violetter und grüner Polarlichter. Der Kampf der Deoxys und Rayquazas geht weiter. Die Roboter geraten außer Kontrolle und beginnen mit der Evakuierung. Die Roboter schalten sich ab und bilden ein gigantisches Meer aus Würfeln, welches die gesamte Stadt einfasst. Rayquaza und die zwei Deoxys werden im Roboter-Meer begraben. thumb|right|2 Deoxys Professor Lund kommt ins Labor und kontaktiert mit Yuko Tory und Ash, sowie Pikachu, Minun und Plusle. Sie sollen mit Hilfe ihrer Ausweise den Chefroboter deaktivieren und somit alle Roboter beruhigen. Der zufällig vorbeischwimmende Hamburgerroboter beweist sich als gutes Boot, um zum Chefroboter zu gelangen. Mampfaxo befindet sich ebenso auf dem Roboter und lässt ihn beinahe umkippen. Im letzten Moment entwickelt sich Mampfaxo zu Relaxo und bietet sich als nächstes Transportmittel an. Ash und Pikachu klettern auf den Chefroboter. Unglücklicherweise fällt Ashs Ausweis in das Roboter-Meer. Tory wirft von Relaxo aus seinen Ausweis zu Ash. Dieser verfehlt sein Ziel und Pikachu springt ihm entgegen. Pikachu gelingt es den Ausweis in Ashs Hand zu befördern, stürzt dabei allerdings selbst ins Roboter-Meer. Tory, Plusle und Minun fallen genauso ins Würfelmeer. Deoxys rettet sie noch kurz bevor. Ash stoppt den ganzen Wahnsinn. Die Roboter können wieder kontrolliert werden. Rayquaza befreit sich, verhält sich jedoch komplett friedlich. Deoxys und Deoxys reisen zurück in ihre Heimat. Auch Rayquaza tut dies und kehrt in die Ozonschicht zurück. Team Rocket treten noch immer für die Stromversorgung und bemerken nicht, dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist. Tory kann seinen Vater umarmen und erzählt ihm stolz, dass er keine Angst vor Pokémon mehr habe und Plusle und Minun als neue Freunde. Ash mit Pikachu, Maike, Max, Rocko, Sid und Rafe verlassen LaRousse City mit der Magnetschwebebahn und reisen neuen Abenteuern entgegen. Besetzung DVD Technische Informationen * Titel: Pokémon 7: Destiy Deoxys * Label: ufa Anime * Altersfreigabe: ab 6 Jahren * Genre: Animé / Abenteuer * Länge: ca. 95 Minuten * Bildformat: 1,85:1 (16:9 anamorph codiert) * Ton: Dolby Digital 2.0 (Stereo) * Bestell-Nr.: 82876767309 * Barcode: 828767673097 * Sprachen: Deutsch, Englisch * Regie: Kunihiko Yuyama, Eric Stuart, Kathy Pillion Trivia * Deoxys verwendet nur die Angriffs- und Verteidigungsform, da die Initiativform erst später erfunden wurde. * Die Pokémon sagen ihre englischen Namen, da sie nicht auf Deutsch synchronisiert wurden. * Für den Film reisten die Regisseure im Oktober 2003 nach Vencouver und Britisch Kolumbien worauf LaRousse City basiert: ** Die Magnetschwebebahn wurde der kanadischen Schwebebahn nachempfunden. * Obwohl Mampfaxo ein Pokémon der 4. Generation ist, erscheint es schon hier. * Es ist der erste Film mit einem Pokémon der 4. Generation. * Im Film begegnet Team Rocket zum zweiten mal in einem Film nicht Ash und seinen Freunden. Sie versuchen somit auch nicht, Pikachu zu stehlen. Quelle bisafans Kategorie:Pokémon-Filme